Karin Fujoshi
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma, mataría a su novia por creer que el y el rubio miembro de Xcution. Menciones de Yukio x Yuzu y Hitsukarin


**Karin Fujoshi**

¿Como había llegado a esto, a estar con la cara roja, de ira y vergüenza, y con ganas de matar a su novia? sencillo, la culpa había sido de nada más y nada menos que su teniente Rangiku Matsumoto. Ella le había mencionado algo sobre una página, Fanfiction, donde la gente solía escribir historia sobre muchos de ellos, al principio solo había ignorado su comentario, pero al escuchar sobre los ships no pudo negar que tuvo curiosidad por saber con quien lo emparejaban sus fans.

Historias donde decían que él sentía más que amor fraternal por su casi hermana, pobres ilusos, después estaban los que decían que su relación con Matsumoto iba de algo más allá que de una relación de Teniente-capitán, era verdad que le pasaba muchas cosas por alto, pero solo porque quería a esa mujer como una hermana mayor, o incluso una madre, pero nada en plan romántico, después estaban los que creían que él y Kuchiki Rukia podían hacer linda pareja, aun cuando lo único que tenían en común era que sus zampakutos eran del tipo hielo, también estaban las personas un poco más racionales que lo emparejaban con Kurosaki Karin, estaba seguro que sí esas chicas supieran que ellos tenían una relación estarían mas que felices, pero bueno, eso no era lo relevante en ese momento, no, lo que lo tenía en ese estado era el hecho que entre todas esas parejas había encontrado una que le llamó la atención, podía que tuviera pocas historias pero ¡¿quién coño podía ignorar el hecho de que lo estaban emparejando con un hombre? y lo peor, no cualquiera sino con Yukio Hans Vorarlberna! esto tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Leyó algunas historias, solo para saber las razones por las que creían que entre el rubio y él podía haber un romance, pero solo con ese fin.

Pero eso solo había sido el inicio de su suplicio pues lo que realmente había colmado su paciencia fue ver una historia que particularmente no podía ser coincidencia, estaba seguro de quién era la autora, además el maldito usuario era demasiado obvio, kari-Dark.

¿De qué iba la historia? sencillo, pues hablaba de una cita entre el de ojos verdes y él que terminaba con una acalorada sesión de sexo…¡eso ni siquiera era mínimamente posible! ok, admitía que algunas de las cosas ahí contada sí habían pasado, ¡pero no como ella las relataba! es más, ella había estado presente en esa salida, ¡porque la jodida cita era con ella!

busco en sus contactos uno que no solía frecuentar mucho, copio el link de la historia y se lo mando no sin agregar al pie del vínculo "léelo, ¡ahora!".

Diez minutos después recibió un mensaje por parte del rubio

-"¡¿quien carajos escribió eso?!" -estaba furioso, lo podía notar aun sin tenerlo enfrente.

-Adivina -se puso de pie mientras esperaba la respuesta a su mensaje.

-Voy a matar a tu novia -miro el papeleo en su escritorio, ¿valía la pena dejar su trabajo para ir a gritarle a su novia por escribir esas estupideces?

-Ya somos dos -y este fue el último mensaje que cruzó con el rubio antes de hacerle una solicitud especial a Ukitake Jushiro para abrir un portal directo a Karakura.

.

.

-Yuki-kun, Toshiro-kun, ¿que hacen aquí? -pregunto una confundida castaña al abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana? -preguntaron intentando reprimir su furia, después de todo ella no era la del problema.

-Está en su habitación -la chica se hizo a un lado para permitirles la entrada.

Furibundos subieron las escaleras y sin tocar ingresaron a su pieza, no fue sorpresa para ellos encontrar a la chica frente a su laptop, pero antes de que esta pudiera protestar por su súbita entrada ellos decidieron hacerle cara. -¡¿Como pudiste escribir eso Karin?! -gritaron al unísono.

-¿Eh? -cuestiono confundida.

-No intentes negarlo Karin pues tenemos pruebas de que eres tu -el rubio fue el primero en hablar, por su parte ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de que en su cabeza hubiera un click y terminara partiéndose de risa.

-Esto no es gracioso -murmuró entre dientes su novio.

-¿Como se dieron cuenta? -preguntó entre risas.

-¿Esa es tu jodida respuesta? -el rubio dio un paso al frente pero la azabache no se inmuto ni en lo más mínimo.

Dio un fuerte suspiro para recuperarse de su ataque de risa y seco las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos antes de al fin poder contestarles a su novio y a su mejor amigo. -Lo siento, pero realmente sus caras son lo mas gracioso que he visto -

-Karin, ¿te parece divertido emparejarme con este imbécil? -pregunto molesto el peliblanco.

-Si, no le veo el menor problema a hacerlo -y tan cínicamente lo admitió, siendo honestos era algo de esperarse de la chica.

-Pues para nosotros no fue nada divertido leer… "eso" -un leve rubor se extendió por el rostro del rubio al recordar las cosas tan raras que había leído.

-Pues tu sonrojo me dice lo contrario, ya veo que tenía razón al ponerte como el Uke, aunque también tienes un poco de madera de seme… estoy considerando hacer un fic así -esto último lo murmuró más para sí que para los dos chicos.

-¡Estamos hablando en serio Karin! -grito el de orbes turquesa.

-Además deja de decir que soy el maldito pasivo -esta vez fue el turno del ojo esmeralda de reprimir.

-Ok, ok, te voy a poner como el seme la próxima vez -comentó como si nada mientras se giraba para seguir escribiendo en su laptop.

-¿Sí quiera nos estas tomando en serio? -pregunto el chico mientras giraba la silla en la que se encontraba la pelinegra.

-Siendo honesta, no, vamos no se lo tomen a pecho, solo son historias, poca gente lee el romance entre ustedes, aunque últimamente he tenido algunos incrementos de lectores y reviews -murmuró para sí.

-Debes estarme jodiendo -murmuro el rubio sobándose el tabique de la nariz.

-No, quien te jode en las historias es Toshiro, no yo -

-¡Karin! -gritaron los dos.

-¿Que ocurre aquí? -al fin la melliza castaña decidió subir, con todo el escándalo que hacían no la dejaban hablar por teléfono con sus amigas.

-Tu maldita hermana me está emparejando con este imbécil -el rubio no tardó en contestarle a su novia.

La vio parpadear un par de veces antes de suspirar -¿Solo era eso? -preguntó antes de cruzarse de brazos mirando a todos como si fueran niños pequeños, después de todo se estaban comportando como tal.

-¿Te parece poco? -le contestó ingenuo.

-Sí, no veo porque razón hacen un drama por eso, Karin escribe muy buenas historias, no pueden negarlo, de hecho sus historias son tan contundentes que me hizo empezar a verlos con un buen ship -y esa fue la gota que derramó la poca paciencia del blondo,una cosa era que la azabache fuera un loca que emparejaba a su propio novio con su mejor amigo y que aparte lo pusiera a él como el jodido pasivo, pero otra muy diferente era que le metiera ideas raras a su novia, eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Tomo el brazo de su novia para conducirla directamente a la habitación de esta. -Yuki, ¿qué pasa? -pregunto aun sin entender el estado de su novio.

-Te voy a sacar esas estúpidas ideas aun si tengo que hacértelo tan fuerte que no caminaras por una semana entera -las mejillas de la castaña no tardaron en cubrirse de carmín.

-P-Pero…

-Nada de peros -y eso fue lo último que escucharon de la pareja antes de que se encerraran en la habitación de la chica.

-Ni aunque me dejes un mes sin poder caminar me sacaré la idea de que ese idiota y tu hacen linda pareja -mencionó antes de girarse y seguir con su escritura.

.

.

 **Epilogo**

-Así que Yuzu ya dejó de shipearnos -habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que descubrió que su "adorable" novia creía que podía existir una relación entre él y el blondo.

-Créeme que con lo que le hice no volverá a quedar duda de mi heterosexualidad -le contesto el rubio al otro lado. -Aunque creo que lo lamento por ti, Karin no dejara de pensar en esas estupideces… además de escribirlas -se notaba aun algo furioso por el asunto.

-No te preocupes, últimamente no ha tenido tiempo de escribir en esa página -sonrió para sí.

-No me digas que…

-Toshiro ya deja de una vez ese maldito celular-se escuchó la voz de la azabache en la misma habitación que el de cabellos blancos.

-Oye, hablamos después, estoy algo ocupado. -y sin más le colgó al rubio.

-Y así no quieres que te shippee con él -sonrió con más ganas.

-Karin, yo no diría ese tipo de comentarios, recuerda que cada uno aumenta tus castigos -se estiró un poco, estar sentado en aquella silla le cansaba en sobremanera, aunque lo valía, ver a su noviecita sufrir hacía que valiera totalmente.

-Sabes que estas siendo un tirano ¿cierto? -murmuro molesta mientras continuaba llenando el papeleo de su novio.

-No te puedes quejar, dijiste que preferías cualquier cosa antes de que reportara tus historias y por ende las borraran -se recargo en su escritorio viendo divertido a su novia. -Así que fue un trato justo

-Cualquier cosa para que mi ship favorito no muera -llena de convicción regreso a su labor, ya se las pagaría el maldito, lo haría el uke en sus próximas publicaciones, era una jodida promesa.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Dos fics en un día, el mundo arderá en llamas, jaja ok no, la idea de este fic ya tenía algún tiempo rondando mi cabecita, pero hasta hoy me anime a publicarlo tras una conversación con dos autoras, Hope´ e, y MikeRuder16, espero lean esto. ¿ustedes que hubieran aceptado, el soborno de toshiro, o su ship favorito?

2.- Agradeceré a quien lea y a los que dejen reviews, plisss háganlo, me harían feliz, y recuerden, una autora feliz significa más fics y actualizaciones.

3.-Personajes de Tite Kubo, Historia mía, sin mas me despido cuídense y sayonara.


End file.
